Learning to fall
by soldier for the living
Summary: Most characters are in here.


_Today is the day  
The worst day of my life_

**Adam- **They found my secret, they now know of my body. It is a cage to me, to know I have the body of a girl but be a boy. They ridicule and tease. That doesn't get to me like it does when they don't even know me. I am judged and thrown into doors just because they don't see me as their definition of "normal"

_You're so content it hurts me  
I don't know why_

**Liberty- **The fact you forgot of our love and moved on hurts the most. I know I shouldn't love you after all you put me through. But I am done thinking with my brain, I finally let my heart win. You wrap your arms around her and play with her child and I wonder why? Why her, now? Couldn't you of been like that back then and not left me alone?

_The cost of misery  
Is at an all time high_

**J.T.- **You told me goodbye. I tried to keep us right but I couldn't. I am alone, knowing I have no chance with you or my child. I am in a bad place and you aren't here to help me. I know I shouldn't ask but did you ever love me? I take the pills in my hand to end the pain you have put me in. Because of you I say goodbye.

_I keep it hidden  
Close to the surface in sight_

**Eli- **I have anger. I let it get the best of me, the one I loved is gone. I killed her in the night. I may not of meant it but she is gone. Why do I have the chance to be happy when shes six feet under. It presses on me the weight of what I have done.

_I'm learning to fall  
I can't hardly breathe_

**Jimmy- **Getting shot... The cause. Your friend. Because of Spinner I will never walk again. My hopes of basketball stardom go out the window. I was a victim but why? Your idiocy cost me my dreams. I fell to the tile and thought it was the end of me.

_When I'm going down don't worry about me  
Don't try this at home_

**Spinner- **Cancer. I battle it like anything else I know how. With my fists I take a hit on the one who was there when J.T. Died. I may of gone about it wrong but I am better now. Marijuana isn't the remedy I should be doing, its pissing my life away. But what else is there when they tell you, you have the same disease that took your dad. I am fine, I will battle this alone.

_You said you don't see  
I don't want to know that you know, it should have been me_

**Manny- **You idiot Craig, you fall all over Ellie but she doesn't love you like I do. I love you to the deepest bows of my inner self. I have for so long. Why did you go for her when I am sitting here waiting? You should be with me. I have matured and wont make the same mistakes twice, we are both older now. What will it take you to love me?

_Could you be with him?  
Or was it just a lie?_

**Riley- **He likes me and I like him, they don't understand. I am gay and they fear that. I wanted to be with him but as he gave me my ultimatum I froze and hid my sexuality. It's confusing being who I am, I hate my alter ego and just want everyone to know me.

_He doesn't catch you like I do  
And you don't know why_

**Drew- **Alli was off dancing with Connor after I went with Bianca. She dumped me and I realized my mistake. Only if Adam warned me, he is usually good at these things. I mean you cant blame a guy for looking right? He spins her around and it should be me not that geek. I fell for her but decided to look for better. Not realizing what I had till it was gone.

_You change your clothes and your hair  
But I can't change your mind_

**Jenna- **I see him go through the motions, ignoring me like I never existed and we never were together. He wants nothing to do with his child and nothing will change that stubborn mans life. I gave him everything and was hoping for a return but it will never come, I was mislead. So as he changes I grow.

_Oh, I'm uninvited  
So unrequited now  
_**Clare-** He hides something from me. Adam knows but he wont tell. I love him, I fell for Eli and he just turns away. Plays with my emotions at his whim. The guys talk and I stand off knowing they will quiet when I near. I am an outsider on the secret. He sometimes will show that he likes me but I can never be sure.

_I'm learning to fall  
I can't hardly breathe_

**Sean- **Bad boy, who is getting deported. Iraq I leave for in a few months. I turned my life around after jail from that hit and run. But now that I have Emma back I don't want to leave knowing that if I do, when I return she wont be waiting again. I've asked that to many times. I don't know what to do any more.

_When I'm going down don't worry about me  
Don't try this at home_

**J.T.-** It's your party. I try to find you to tell you I love you but I meet my fate. We are destined to stay apart. Just know as I passed I Loved you till the end. Sorry I never told you. But I will always be watching.

_You said you don't see  
I don't want to know that you know, it should have been me_

**Toby- **Your gone J.T. And I kissed your girl. The world isn't right, you should have been here with her. You see she never knew. She never got to see that you loved her still. You shouldn't be the one being buried you were to full of life my friend. But I guess this is goodbye.

_Words screaming in my head  
Why did you leave?_

**Liberty- **You loved me! I was in shock, only knowing anger till I found out. Now I wonder why did you try to find me, why not wait. I always returned. Now I wonder the What ifs. Would you of married me, see our son or am I only dreaming. Except this time I never know if the dreams would come true you are gone my love, gone where I am not.

_And I can't stop dreaming  
Watching you and him_

**Fiona- **I wish I had a love like Declan has Holly J. The way my brother hold you, how he hangs you your last word. I wish I had someone like that who loved me. Who didn't beat me. I deny it, knowing no one would believe a crazy but one day I hope for a love that won't drive me to the brink.

_When it should have been  
It should have been me_

**Mia-** You should of loved me. Not her. I had what you wanted, a family. In the end I was nothing but a distraction, something you care for but not about. J.T. You were mine in the end but everything good has it's endings. You loved her and I can't blame you, there was history.

_Today is the day  
The worst day of my life  
_**K.C- **My mom tries to get me back again. She has messed up one to many times. I am happy now in the home but she has other plans. I am scarred by my past, messed up because of it. She doesn't deserve another chance to mess with me further. To top it off, I am a dad. Today couldn't get any worse.

_I'm learning to fall  
I can't hardly breathe_

**Paige- **Banting. What I always strive for. Its so hard not to do well, anxiety over every little thing. I am failing at what I do best. I can't do simple things others before me have done. I almost burn down my dorm in a panic attack that left me a bit crazy. It is so hard where I am nothing compared to Degrassi.

_When I'm going down don't worry about me  
Don't try this at home_

**Darcy- **Rape. A big mistake that led to a horror, I lost my values in a night and don't even know the face that did this to me. I am frightened but no one hears me I cant tell them what happened. I will end this one way, even if it is with me.

_You said you don't see  
I don't want to know that you know, it should have been me_

Mistakes were the past, present and future it lead, who we became. Lies and deceit were what we built foundations on. They crumbled but hey that's high school.


End file.
